


I love everything you do

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Harry, College, Drunk Harry, F/M, Happy Ending, Harry is not with lottie, Harrys 21 louis 23 lotties 21 too just go with it, Harrys a lil broken, How tf do i tag, Incomplete, Jealous Louis, M/M, My First Fanfic, One direction AU, Past Relationship(s), Probably not smut, Protective Louis, Sassy Louis, Sassy lottie, Set in england i'm american dont judge, Styles - Freeform, Uni AU, University, Work In Progress, Young writer, Ziam is not main dont read for that, harry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, maybe smut, probably smut, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, shit, sorry, I'm gay"<br/>"Yeah I know"<br/>"Who the fuck is this??"<br/>///<br/>Or the one where Harry drunkenly stays the night at Lottie Tomlinson's flat and then runs into her hot as fuck (both temperamentally and physically) brother on the way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first try at an actual chaptered work, and it's probably not gonna be that great. It will probably be a low word count. Larry may be real or may not be real (even though it is), this is a work of fiction. Thank you all for reading, but I know that this will and is not ao3 quality, so please keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my first try at an actual chaptered work, and it's probably not gonna be that great. It will probably be a low word count. Larry may be real or may not be real (even though it is), this is a work of fiction. Thank you all for reading, but I know that this will and is not ao3 quality, so please keep that in mind.

"Wait, what the fuck, where am I?" Harry said as soon as he felt the soft arm around his middle.   
"Huh? Oh you crashed her last night," mystery girl answered sleepily.   
"Oh shit bloody hell. I'm sorry, but I'm gay," Harry ran his hands through his long curls.   
"Yeah I realized that last night when you couldn't get it up and were complaining about your ex boyfriend. I'm Lottie by the way," Lottie laughed at the memory, "And by the way, please don't cry on me and then lay on me ever again, it's hard to sleep while being crushed by a giant."   
"Ah fuck sorry I'm gonna go, uh, I guess I'll see you around?" Harry said nervously as he checked for all his stuff, and realized he was still in last night's clothes (which consisted of a slightly see-through black shirt and his tightest black jeans.)  
"See ya Harold. Text me some time, you're a pretty cool dude," Lottie waved bye.   
Harry walked to the living room, only to see a quite attractive boy making pancakes in the kitchen.   
"HEY LOTTIE MY LIL BABY SIS WAKE UP I MADE YOU BREAKFAST IN BE- who the fuck are you?!!" mystery boy called out as he whirled around with two plates of poorly made pancakes.   
"Uh, sorry, I'm leaving, didn't mean to interrupt.." but by then the boy had set down the plates and had started to cross the room.   
"Were you just with my sister??" mystery boy had come to face with Harry, well, face to shoulder.   
"Yes, but nO, not like that, oh god," Harry stuttered out, partly captivated by Lottie's brother.   
"How then, please do explain?" the smaller boy demanded.   
Then, suddenly, both boys heard Lottie yell from her room. "Oh for fucks sake, HE'S GAY LOU!! LET 'M BE!"   
"Wait, what the fuck?" 'Lou' looked confused and surprised at then same time.   
"Uh, yeah, sorry again, I should probably go," Harry said not looking away from those shockingly beautiful eyes and cheekbones that seemed to be carved by the gods themselves.   
"Oh, uh, fuck, sorry I overreacted," 'Lou' scratched the back of his neck and looked down while taking a step back, "Uh, why don't you stay for breakfast..."  
"Harry. It's Harry," Harry filled in.   
"Harry, Harry," he said again liking the way it sounded on his tongue, "if you want to stay of if you need to go or-"  
Harry glanced at the burnt pancakes and decided he didn't want Lottie (in the short time he's known her) to die of foodpoisoning, "I'll stay for a bit. I don't think there's white enough pancakes though, so I can make a few while we clear up what just happened."


	2. Chapter 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I didn't think this would get that much support, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write, but here's more of the last chapter, and this is also incomplete.

"Oh, I can make more, no problem," Lottie's brother announced a bit shyly now that he had actually looked at the tall boy.  
"I should make them, I've already caused enough trouble," Harry tried to think of a excuse.  
"No, you‘re the guest, You should be able to relax and,“ "Lou, right?"  
"Uh, short for Louis," the small boy explained.  
"Louis. Let me make the pancakes,“ Harry looked directly into his sapphire eyes.  
"Okay, um, I think all the stuff you’ll need is in the cupboards and..." Louis trailed off as Harry walked right by him into the kitchen.  
Harry looked at the mess in the kitchen before tying his hair up into a bun. He began to work and occasionally asked Louis where one thing or another thing were, and this went on for a while before they actually started talking.  
"How do you know so much about cooking? I've never known people to use like half of these ingredients. Hell, I've only ever seen people use boxes to make pancakes," Louis asked while getting vanilla extract out for Harry.  
"I used to be a baker," Harry acknowledged with a smile, remembering how it used to be.  
"Really? I would never guess," Louis giggled at the surprise.  
"I don't much look the part anymore," Harry admitted.  
"What would a baker even look like?" Louis pondered, as Harry took his phone out and briefly glanced and ignored texts from his best mate and his ex.  
"It's probably easier if I just show you," Harry handed his phone to Louis with a photo of him at 16 holding a loaf of bread with an apron and a smile bigger than even his sister had seen in years.  
"Oh my gosh Harold you were adorable!" Louis exclamed while analyzing the picture.  
At this Harry knew he had to get the topic off himself quickly or he just may die of embarassment, and also that he needed to flip the pancakes or else they would burn. "Louis do you know how to flip pancakes?"  
"Not really," Louis giggling (which Harry may or may not have thought to be adorable) as he remembered the last time he tried to flip pancakes.  
"Let me teach you," at that Harry began to show Louis the most basic was to flip pancakes.  
"I don't get it," Louis announced.  
"Here- okay- like th- you know what I'm just going to guide you," Harry stepped behind Louis with his head on his shoulder and put his arms over Louis'.  
Louis took a deep breath in as all this happened and Harry guided his arms. Harry focused on the pancakes and definitely did not focus on how small and soft Louis' hands were and Louis definitely did not focus on the small giant's hands guiding his or the arms of said giant around him.  
"And then flick your wrist," Harry whispered as he apparently had been directing Louis with his voice too but Louis didn't hear a word he said. "Try it," Harry said while stepping away from Louis and to the side to watch Louis.  
And Louis did try it, but 3 floor pancakes later Louis admitted to Harry that he should leave the cooking to him.  
"It just takes time Lou, I'm sure you'll get it someday," Harry laughed out, knowing Louis probably would never get it.  
Both their mornings had taken a surprisingly good turn than it would normally be. Harry continued making pancakes, and Louis continued talking, and at one point they danced around the kitchen. Eventually all the pancakes were made and they just kept talking, not deep stuff, but surface things like family member and whether or not they're in college. It was no shock when neither noticed Lottie enter the kitchen. Lottie let them continue talking and laughing for a while, before she spoke up.  
"Well this is a surprise," she announced to the room, and both boys jumped.  
"Oh, if you want me to leave I can. I'm sorry, I should've asked you," Harry said, sounding vaguely upset while quickly grabbing his phone and keys. Louis and Lottie followed him as he did this.  
"Oh my gosh no I didn't mean to tell you to go this was just a surprise," Lottie tried to explain.  
"I know, I should probably go anyways," Louis grabbed his arm as he said that to prevent him from going any further.  
"Please, stay," Louis said sincerely, looking into Harry's eyes.  
"Are you both sure? It seems like this was supposed to be like a sibling thing.." Harry trailed off.  
"No, no. This idiot visits me all the time," Lottie laughed.  
"Hey! I do not. And I make you breakfast when I come by I bet you don't even eat breakfast most days!" Louis exclaimed, Harry was struggling not to laugh.  
"You call that breakfast!! I swear every time you have ever cooked pancakes I've thrown up in my mouth at least twice!!!" Lottie yelled at Louis, this was beginning to get serious.  
"Hey..." Louis said quietly and slumped a bit.  
"No, Louis I didn't mean that," Lottie rubbed her forehead and looked at the ceiling in frustration.  
"Lou, I'm sure she didn't mean that. Why don't we all have some pancakes, and then continue about our day," Harry advised, and Louis was still thinking about the fact that Harry called him Lou when he said he agreed. The tension in the room seemed to instantaneously go away.  
With that Louis, Harry, and Lottie got their share of pancakes and dug in at the table just outside of the kitchen.  
"Harry do you go to uni?" Lottie asked curiously.  
"Yeah actually, I go to the one in London. Do you?" Harry answered.  
"I'm taking a gap year, that's funny though that you go to London," Lottie smiled.  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
"Louis goes there too," Lottie looked at Louis who was blushing, for reasons unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's at least 3 errors in this, but my edits didn't save sadly. Sorry about this, I'll edit as soon as possible

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was really short, but its really late and I need sleep. I'll add more soon. All part of this chapter, as I did not want to and where I did.


End file.
